Your Bloodlust
by CELLjenova
Summary: Yazoo adalah seorang vampire kejam yang mempunyai darah murni dari leluhurnya yaitu Sephiroth sang Lord Vampire. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh dan lain dari dirinya. Sangat ancur karena debutnya author.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : saya gak punya FFVII dan Yazoo yang keren, kalo cerita ini ama OC baru punya saya**

* * *

Tanggal X bulan X tahun X

Suasana kota saat itu sudah sepi dan gelap gulita, di sekitarnya hanya bangunan batu yang tinggi dan kelihatan sudah tua. Satu-satunya yang menerangi suasana itu hanyalah satu lampu jalan dan bulan purnama yang menghiasi langit malam. Suara anjing meraung bergema di sekitar jalan sepi itu.

Seorang gadis tengah berlari sendirian, nafasnya ngos-ngosan, keringatnya mengalir deras di seluruh wajahnya yang putih, serta suara langkah sepatu haknya yang cepat. Gadis itu terus berlari tanpa henti, wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa, seperti di kejar oleh sesuatu. Pakaiannya yang compang-camping tidak karuan sudah tidak dihiraukannya lagi, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah berusaha melarikan diri dari 'makhluk' itu.

Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan ia sukses jatuh ke tanah. Dia tidak sanggup berdiri lagi karena rasa lelah dan luka akibat terjatuh. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengatur nafasnya yang cepat dan mengusap-usap kakinya yang berdarah. Wajahnya memucat ketika mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Dengan perlahan, ia memutar bola matanya ke arah suara langkah kaki itu dan menemukan sosok dua orang berpakaian hitam yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Dua orang itu sama-sama berambut silver, bedanya orang itu bertubuh kurus dan berambut lurus seleher sedangkan seorang lagi berambut ikal dan pendek dan bertubuh lebih tegap.

Gadis itu lantas terperanjat dalam ketakutan dan hanya bisa menggeser tubuh bergetarnya ke belakang karena ia tidak bisa berdiri lagi.

"Ketemu kau." Kata seorang yang bertubuh tegap, memandanginya dengan sorotan mengerikan. Yang seorang lagi memperhatikan wajah horor gadis itu dan dia tersenyum. "Wajah ketakutanmu itu sungguh suatu hiburan bagiku."

"Ja-ja-jangan....j-jangan bu-bunuh aku...!" Gadis itu berteriak memohon, sampai air matanya keluar. Dia lebih menggeser tubuhnya lebih menjauh dari mereka.

"Tenang saja, kau bukan mangsa kami." Kata si rambut pendek seleher dengan senyum melebar. Si rambut ikal mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku...bukan mangsa kalian? jadi kalian bisa membiarkan aku bebas?" Tanya gadis itu penuh harap. Tapi sebelum kedua orang itu sempat menjawab, terdengar lagi sebuah langkah kaki berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kadaj...Loz...terima kasih kalian sudah membantuku mengejar nona ini." Kata seseorang yang baru muncul di belakang Kadaj dan Loz. Kedua orang berambut silver itu lantas menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seorang lagi yang juga berambut silver panjang dan wajahnya sedikit lebih tampan daripada keduanya.

"Hmm yah baiklah Yazoo, kau berutang satu mangsa padaku." Kata Kadaj dengan nada santai.

"Huh." Gumam Loz mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yazoo.

Orang yang bernama Yazoo itu mendekati gadis itu dan duduk berlutut di hadapannya. Sang gadis menjadi lebih ketakutan daripada sebelumnya. "Si-siapa kau!? Menjauh dariku!"

Yazoo tersenyum tulus ke arahnya, rambut silvernya yang panjang di terbangkan oleh angin malam yang dingin. "Jangan takut begitu, aku meminta maaf padamu karena kedua saudaraku sudah membuatmu seperti ini." Kata Yazoo sambil membelai rambut si gadis. Mendengar itu Kadaj dan Loz menjadi ingin muntah, berpikir saudaranya yang satu ini akan melancarkan rayuan mautnya.

Pria berambut silver itu lalu meraih tangan gadis itu dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan sangat lembut. Gadis itu nyaris kehilangan pikirannya ketika mata hijau Yazoo memandang tepat ke arah bola matanya. Wajah ketakutannya berubah menjadi wajah yang terpesona karena ketampanan Yazoo. Yazoo masih menggenggam tangannya, menghirup aroma harum si gadis yang sudah bercampur tanah dan juga...darah.

Yazoo memperhatikan kaki si gadis yang berdarah karena jatuh tadi. Pria itu langsung mencolek darah di kakinya dengan jari telunjuknya. Gadis itu tidak tampak merasa nyeri atau kesakitan, pandangannya terus mengarah ke arah wajah Yazoo. Yazoo menjilat jari telunjuknya yang ternodai setitik darah segar darinya. "Mmm...sungguh nikmat. Aku sangat sedih karena kakimu yang mulus ini menjadi terluka seperti ini. Akan kubersihkan sisanya."

Gadis itu tetap diam, masih memandangi Yazoo seperti terhipnotis oleh ketampanannya. Yazoo lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Gadis itu. Dia menutup matanya, merasakan bibir dingin Yazoo di pipinya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar, ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh daging lehernya. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan suaranya hanya mengeluarkan teriakan kecil. Kadaj dan Loz yang melihat aksi Yazoo, menjadi ingin menghisapnya juga.

Perlahan-lahan sang gadis menutup matanya dan tubuhnya roboh di pelukan Yazoo. Tubuh gadis itu menjadi kurus secara drastis dan kulitnya menjadi biru. Yazoo melepaskan taringnya dari lehernya, menjilati darah yang tersisa dari sudut bibirnya. Dia meletakkan tubuh kaku gadis itu ke tanah dengan hati-hati dan dia berdiri. "Terima kasih atas darahnya, nona." Katanya tersenyum. Kedua saudaranya lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Lagi-lagi kau menghabiskan semua darahnya tanpa menyisakannya untuk kami." Kata Kadaj sedikit kecewa.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja siapa Yazoo. Dia itu keturunan terbaik dari Lord Sephiroth tahu. Jadi dia selalu serakah akan darah." Lanjut Loz, nadanya seperti menyindir.

Yazoo melihat ke arah mereka dengan tersenyum dingin, "tenang saudaraku, masih banyak mangsa di luar sana. Kalian bisa mendapatkan darah sebanyak yang kalian mau."

"Haaaah...kau sih enak, bisa menghipnotis mangsa dengan rayuan gombalmu itu. Sedangkan kami...sudah lari tunggang langgang duluan mereka." kata Kadaj menghela nafas.

"Aku merasa iri padamu, bisa begitu mudahnya mendapatkan mangsa tanpa harus mengejar mereka..." kata loz mengeluh.

Yazoo tertawa kecil, "aku mewarisi ketampanan Lord Sephiroth, jadi ini bukan semuanya salahku, bukan? Sudahlah mari kita pergi dari sini." Katanya dengan nada anggun, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kadaj dan Loz hanya diam, tidak ada kata-kata untuk membalas. Mereka benci dengan alasan yang selalu dikeluarkan Yazoo untuk membuat mereka diam.

* * *

**Gimana? Gimana? Sukakah? Jelekkah? Ancurkah? Duuuuh pasti jelek deh. Saya rela deh menerima kritik ataupun flame, tapi jangan yang kasar-kasar yaaa.. Chapter pertama dibikin sedikit dulu.**

**Kalo suka, saya akan berusaha melanjutkannya. Mengapa pemain utamanya Yazoo? Karena aku suka Yazoo hahahaha *ketawa gaje* dan sori klo cerita ini sangat melenceng dari game. Baiklah saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalau anda-anda sekalian mau mereview fic ancur ini. Trims banget!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : punya SE**

**Makasih buat yang udah review! ini chapter 2nya ya :D Ocnya muncul disini**

* * *

Shelke Rui

1991-2010

Aku berdiri terdiam di depan sebuah batu nisan berwarna abu pucat yang bertuliskan nama sahabat baikku. Suara isak tangis bisa terdengar di kedua telingaku. Semua orang yang berdiri di sekitarku berpakaian hitam-hitam, mereka semua memasang wajah sedih dan berduka. Bahkan langit di pagi hari juga ikut mendung, tidak ada matahari yang menyinari. Tatapanku mengarah kepada seorang wanita yang menjerit-jerit histeris dan berlutut tepat di depan makam itu. Dia memeluk batu nisan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah batu nisan adiknya sendiri. Aku merasa sangat kasihan padanya, sekarang ia benar-benar sendiri setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dan kini adiknya juga meninggalkannya. Aku menyeka air mataku sendiri dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Shalua..." Aku memanggil namanya sambil memegang bahunya. Wanita bernama Shalua itu menoleh ke arahku, aku bisa melihat matanya yang merah dan pipinya yang basah karena air mata. Shalua kembali menatap makam adiknya. "Mengapa....mengapa ini semua terjadi padanya? Mengapa harus Shelke yang mengalami ini!?" Katanya dengan setengah berteriak dan bergetar.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku langsung memeluk Shalua. Aku memeluk erat tubuh lemahnya dan membelai rambut coklatnya dengan lembut. Tangisnya langsung pecah dan dia membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku, sehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh bahu dan rambut hitamku yang lumayan panjang. Aku juga merasa air mataku kembali keluar dan merasakan tangan Shalua semakin erat memelukku. Selain Shelke yang merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil, aku juga dekat dengan Shalua secara otomatis sehingga dia juga menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri. Aku tidak habis berpikir, Shelke yang dikenal merupakan gadis manis, pendiam, dan baik bisa meninggal secara tragis. Kemarin pagi, jasadnya ditemukan secara menggenaskan di jalan yang dikenal selalu sepi. Setelah di autopsi, ternyata tidak ada lagi setitik darahpun di dalam tubuhnya, hanya ada tulang dan organ dalam tubuh yang sudah kering, ditambah lagi ada bekas gigitan di lehernya. Para anggota pembasmi vampire termasuk Shalua yang merupakan salah satu anggota dari itu berkesimpulan bahwa ini semua disebabkan oleh vampire.

Selain jasad Shelke, ditemukan dua jasad soldier yang dikenal juga sebagai anggota pembasmi vampire yang bernasib sama. Jasad dua orang itu juga kurus dan kulitnya berwarna biru pucat. Di dekat mereka, tergeletak senjata milik Shelke yang hancur. Itu semua sudah jelas bahwa Shelke dibunuh ketika dia sedang menjalankan misinya mengejar vampire dengan dua orang soldier itu. Shelke juga anggota pembasmi vampire sama dengan kakaknya. Berbeda denganku, Shelke adalah gadis yang kuat dan pemberani walaupun aku selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Pada akhirnya, kekhawatiranku terbukti juga sekarang dan aku hanya bisa menyesal tidak bisa melindungi sahabatku sendiri.

"Gillie...." Aku mendengar suara bergetar Shalua memanggil namaku.

"Ya?" jawabku sambil terus membelai rambutnya.

"I..ini...se..semua...salahku...a..aku...tidak..bi..bisa...melindungi..nya..." Kata Shalua dengan isakannya yang semakin parah. Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, jangan salahkan dirimu Shalua."

"Padahal...a...aku....ber..sumpah...akan...se..selalu...melindunginya...aku....sudah..gagal sebagai...se..seorang...kakak."

"Tidak! Ini bukan salahmu! Ini semua karena vampire.." Kataku meyakinkannya. Mendengar kata 'vampire' mata Shalua yang awalnya bersedih berubah menjadi pandangan dendam. Dia melepaskan pelukanku secara perlahan, menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak.

"Kalau saja vampire itu tidak ada, pasti Shelke masih hidup. Aku tidak akan mengampuni mereka!" Kata Shalua tegas dengan mencengkram kain bajunya. Aku mengangguk. "Kita semua juga berpikiran sama, aku mengerti perasaanmu yang kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga bagimu."

Shalua terdiam mendengar perkataanku, lalu dia melihatku kembali. "Kau sangat kuat ya, Gillie. Kau tidak mengenal keluarga kandungmu sama sekali, tapi kau selalu bersikap positif."

"Tidak juga, kadang aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak punya keluarga seperti yang lainnya...seperti dirimu dan Shelke. Tapi berkat Zack dan Aerith, aku tahu sekilas tentang keluargaku..." Kataku sedikit sedih.

Shalua tersenyum lemah, memelukku kembali dan membelai rambut hitamku. "Aku yakin kakekmu sangat bangga padamu sekarang, karena kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu yang selama ini selalu memperhatikan Shelke ketika aku tidak ada."

Aku hanya diam, hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. "Bagiku Shelke sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga, aku sayang padanya Shalua." Jawabanku membuat Shalua ingin menangis lagi, tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Gillie!" Suara seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Zack dan Aerith memanggilku dari kejauhan, sepertinya mereka akan mengajakku pulang. Zack dan Aerith bisa dibilang orangtua angkatku, seseorang menitipkanku kepada mereka ketika aku masih bayi. Yah, seseorang itu adalah kakekku sendiri yaitu Angeal Hewley sang pendiri Anti-Vampire Organization.

Dan aku? Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Namaku adalah Angelique Hewley atau bisa dipanggil Angel atau Gillie, keluarga dan teman dekatku biasanya memanggil Gillie. Nama itu diberikan Zack berdasarkan dari nama kakekku, Angeal. Zack selalu bercerita padaku bahwa Angeal adalah orang yang pernah bertatap muka dengan Sephiroth sang raja vampire. Dia juga yang telah berhasil membuat Sephiroth terkurung dalam tidurnya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, walaupun aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan bangkit kembali. Dan mengapa kakekku menitipkanku pada Zack? Jawabannya karena Zack adalah muridnya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya. Dia memberikanku pada Zack di hari sebelum ia menghilang. Aku bingung, mengapa ia menghilang? Di mana dia sekarang? Satu-satunya jejak yang ditinggalkannya hanyalah pedang besarnya yang bernama Buster Sword serta bulu sayap berwarna putih di dekat benda itu. Banyak orang yang bilang ia sudah mati karena bertarung dengan Sephiroth, tapi ada juga yang bilang ia masih hidup di suatu tempat. Bahkan Zackpun tidak tahu-menahu dimana dia, yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menggantikan kakekku memimpin organisasinya dan sekaligus mencarinya.

Aku melihat Zack menghampiriku. "Ayo kita pulang." Katanya dengan tersenyum kecil. Shalua menepuk bahuku sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan aku dan Zack. Aku tahu dia masih bersedih dan aku memaklumi itu.

"Gillie." Panggilan Zack membuat aku tersadar.

"Zack, aku ingin disini sebentar lagi. Kau dan Aerith bisa pulang duluan." Kataku tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jangan terlalu lama." Kata Zack memperingatkan. Aku mengangguk padanya, lalu ia melambaikan tangan padaku dan pergi menuju Aerith yang menunggunya. Setelah mereka pergi, tinggallah aku sendiri di tengah pemakaman yang sepi. Orang-orang yang melayat sudah berpulangan dari tadi.

Aku berlutut di depan makam Shelke, mengepalkan kedua tanganku dan menutup mataku. Di kepalaku muncul beberapa kenangan indahku dengan Shelke. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat senyum manisnya saat bertemu denganku, tertawa ketika kami saling bercanda, suara kecilnya ketika memanggil namaku, ataupun bertarung dengannya saat latihan. Tidak ada lagi. Aku hanya bisa berdoa untuknya dan mencoba untuk kuat agar tidak membuatnya kecewa. Tanpa kusadari air mataku muncul kembali untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku juga teringat akan kata-kata terakhirnya padaku ketika ia akan pergi menjalankan misinya. Waktu itu aku memang merasakan perasaanku tidak enak sehingga aku mencegahnya pergi. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum sambil memegang pundakku.

"_Jangan khawatir Gillie, aku akan baik-baik saja."_

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia langsung pergi. Entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa lagi mencegahnya. Memang selama ini ia selalu berhasil membunuh vampire. Tapi kali ini aku merasakan ada yang aneh, aku hanya bisa berdoa di dalam benakku untuk keselamatannya. Ketika aku sedang melihat Zack sedang berlatih, seseorang datang membawa kabar yang membuat mataku melebar tidak percaya dan hatiku hancur dalam sekejap. Shelke sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, dia pergi...tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau apapun padaku. Kemana perginya perkataannya yang mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Aku hanya diam terpaku, pedang yang sejak tadi kupegang lantas jatuh ke lantai. Zack langsung mendorong tubuhku ke pelukannya, membelai rambutku untuk menenangkanku. Tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia, bukannya tenang tapi kesedihanku semakin menjadi. Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan memukul-mukuli dada Zack. Zack tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku. Akhirnya tanganku berhenti memukulinya dan berpindah memeluknya kembali. Aku sudah tidak lagi berteriak histeris tapi tangisku masih tersisa. Aku merasa air mataku sudah membasahi baju Zack. Ayah angkatku itu hanya membisikkan kata-kata penenang untukku, berharap aku akan tenang kembali dan bisa menerima kenyataan.

Setelah itu semua berlanjut sampai aku berdiri di depan makamnya sekarang. Aku masih terisak mengingat kejadian yang lalu, ingin sekali rasanya menghilangkan kejadian pahit itu dari otakku. Aku mengelus batu nisan Shelke yang licin. "Maafkan aku...Shelke. Aku janji akan menemukan pelakunya dan membalaskan dendammu." Gumamku pelan.

Lalu aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajuku. Aku memandangi sesuatu yang putih tak bernoda di tanganku. Itu adalah bulu sayap putih yang tertinggal di sebelah Buster Sword kakekku. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, aku langsung tertarik dan ingin menyimpannya. Ini kuanggap sebagai kenang-kenagan terakhir darinya. Sedangkan Buster Sword disimpan oleh Zack dan sering digunakannya.

"Kakek, kau berada dimana sekarang? Mengapa kau tidak datang menemuiku?" Gumamku sambil melihat bulu sayap itu. Aku menghela nafas, tidak ada gunanya berbicara sendiri karena tidak mungkin ada yang menjawabku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang memperhatikanku serta mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat. Aku langsung berdiri, melihat sekelilingku dengan waspada. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa, tapi aku tahu ada seseorang yang mengawasiku. Aku melihat ke arah langit, menyadari bahwa matahari tidak muncul karena tertutup awan mendung. Dan kemungkinan besar ada seorang vampire yang akan menerkamku.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki itu semakin cepat menuju ke arahku. Aku menjadi merinding, takut akan mati. Aku selalu merasa sedih dan marah pada diriku sendiri karena aku terlalu lemah dan penakut, sepertinya aku sangat mengecewakan kakekku. Tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk tetap membuka mataku terus tanpa berkedip dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang. Bulu sayap kakek kupegang erat-erat dengan tanganku yang bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisku. Lama-kelamaan aku tidak bisa berdiri diam dalam ketakutan, lalu aku berteriak dengan seluruh keberanianku. "Hei siapa itu?! Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Aku mendengar suara tawa jahat di belakangku, lantas aku langsung menoleh. Seorang pemuda berpakaian hitam-hitam dan berambut silver seleher berdiri di atas batu nisan Shelke. Kulitnya pucat serta sorot matanya yang mengerikan, membuatku tergidik ngeri. Tapi rasa marah menghampiri benakku karena dia sudah seenaknya menginjak makam sahabatku.

Melihat reaksiku, dia turun dari batu nisan dengan santainya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kedua saku celananya dan tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dariku. "Hmm..jadi kau Angelique Hewley, keturunan dari Angeal Hewley, benar?" Katanya dengan wajah seyakin-yakinnya.

"Si-siapa kau!?" Kataku setengah marah setengah takut. Tapi sepertinya rasa takut lebih menguasaiku.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan kepada orang asing, gadis kecil." Kata pemuda aneh itu.

Aku mengabaikan komentarnya barusan, melangkahkan kakiku sedikit ke belakang. "Aku tanya siapa kau dan mau apa!?"

"Oooh..baiklah baiklah, namaku Kadaj dan keperluanku kemari emmm...." Dia memutuskan kata-katanya sambil berpikir sesuatu. Orang bernama Kadaj itu melirikku dengan tajam dan tersenyum dingin. "Karena aku mencium darah segar."

Mataku langsung melebar mendengar perkataannya. Tidak salah lagi orang di depanku ini adalah vampire. Aku lebih melangkahkan kakiku lebih menjauh darinya sambil mengeluarkan pisau belati dari jubah hitamku. Dia sepertinya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikku, wajahnya tetap tenang melihatku.

"Kau...vampire.." Gumamku dengan suara gemetar.

Kadaj tertawa kecil. "wajah takutmu itu persis sekali dengan wajah gadis malang itu."

Mataku lagi-lagi melebar ketika mendengar kata 'gadis malang' dan aku langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya. Rasa amarah, kesal, panas, dan dendam kembali memuncak di benakku. "Kau pelakunya..? kau yang membunuh Shelke?!"

Kadaj menaikkan alisnya. "Ow, jadi nama gadis itu Shelke dan ini..." Tatapannya mengarah ke makam dan mengelus batu nisannya. "adalah kuburannya?"

"Jangan berani kau sentuh makamnya dengan tangan kotormu, vampire brengsek!" Kataku sekuat mungkin, mengeluarkan amarah yang ada di dalam diriku. Bukannya terkejut dengan gertakanku, ia malah tertawa. Emosiku semakin memuncak melihat dia tertawa seperti itu.

"Kau orang yang menyenangkan, aku suka perasaan emosi yang membuat darahmu menjadi menggebu-gebu seperti itu, akan semakin lezat." Kata Kadaj seraya berjalan pelan ke arahku.

"Kau mau apa!?" Tanyaku panik dengan mengacungkan belatiku ke arahnya. Tapi dia tetap berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah tenang seperti sebelumnya. Melihat matanya yang mengancam, aku langsung memucat. Aku bersiap ingin lari darinya, tapi sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih jauh, ia menangkap dan mencengkram bahuku dengan satu tangan. Satu cengkraman tangannya saja sudah cukup membuat badanku tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku, nona?" Suaranya yang tadinya sangat santai berubah menjadi suara yang mengancam. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan bisa melihat taringnya yang sudah siap akan menusuk leherku. Habislah aku! Apakah aku akan mati di depan makam Shelke? Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan membalaskan dendamnya. Sahabat macam apa aku ini?! Menghadapi satu orang vampire saja aku tidak bisa. Aku memang payah! Payah!

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat, menunggu tusukan tajam yang akan menyerang leherku. Di dalam hati aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Zack, Aerith, serta teman-temanku lainnya. Dan aku juga meminta maaf pada kakek karena aku terlalu lemah. Aku menggenggam bulu sayapku erat-erat. Selain rasa pasrah akan mati, aku juga memendam harapan seseorang akan datang menyelamatkanku. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin karena nyawaku sudah sangat di ujung tanduk dan tidak akan sempat diselamatkan lagi.

_Ctang!_

Aku mendengar suara aneh tepat di dekatku dan anehnya mengapa Kadaj belum meminum darahku juga. Secara perlahan, aku membuka mataku dan berkedip. Kadaj yang tadinya berada di dekatku sudah menjauh beberapa jarak dariku. Wajah Kadaj juga sekaget diriku dan matanya bukan mengarah ke arahku.

"Kau...." Gumam Kadaj sebentar. Lalu dia melihat setitik cahaya matahari sudah muncul dari balik awan. Ia menjadi panik dan lantas kabur dari hadapanku dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa. Aku tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Tapi aku menoleh ke belakang karena aku yakin wajah terkejut Kadaj disebabkan karena melihat seseorang di belakangku.

"Kamu...?" Kataku terkejut tapi tidak seterkejut Kadaj karena orang itu adalah orang yang sudah kukenal, bahkan Shelke juga.

* * *

**Hayooo siapa yang datang nyelametin dia!? Jawabannya ada di chapter 3! Character lainnya juga akan muncul di berikutnya. Yazoo jga looh! :D **

**Oh iya klo ada sedikit kta" yang beda di chap 1, itu aku edit sdikit. Tapi cma sdikit kok. Maafkan kata" atau misstypo yang salah**

**RnR! Trims**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : SE**

**Maaf sudah menunggu lama, ini chapter 3nya!**

* * *

Hal yang pertama kulihat adalah sinar berwarna merah yang memancar di seluruh pedangnya. Setelah itu dia merendahkan senjatanya, memperlihatkan jelas rambut coklat kemerahannya dan wajahnya yang tampan tapi juga sedikit pucat.

"Kamu..?" Kataku tidak percaya pada orang di depanku ini.

"Sudah lama ya, Angelique" Katanya tersenyum ramah sambil meletakkan kembali senjata yang bernama Rapier itu di pinggangnya.

"Tuan Genesis, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Aku bertanya dengan kebingungan, karena aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Genesis tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan ke arah makam dan meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di atasnya.

"Mawar putih.." Gumamku lagi, memandangi sebuket bunga yang sangat indah di pagi hari.

Genesis tersenyum kembali, tapi senyumnya itu seperti menyiratkan kesedihan. "Bunga ini adalah bunga kesukaannya, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk dengan sedikit gugup, tapi aku lega bahwa ia masih mengingat bunga kesukaan Shelke. Aku terus memandangi sosoknya yang sedang berdoa tanpa berkedip, penampilannya tetap tidak berubah dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia tetap memakai jubah merahnya yang panjang, memakai anting perak di telinga kanannya, rambut merahnya yang tetap sama, serta wajahnya yang masih awet tanpa ada keriput sama sekali. Kalau saja Shelke masih hidup, pasti ia akan sangat senang bertemu dengannya. Berbeda denganku yang memperlakukannya dengan sedikit kaku, Shelke malah mengaguminya atau mungkin menyukainya. Kami berdua bertemu dengannya saat kami masih kecil, saat itulah Shelke sudah tertarik dengan Genesis ini.

Tapi sebenarnya ada satu hal mengapa aku bersikap sedikit kaku padanya. Kau tahu mengapa Genesis yang usianya hampir sebaya dengan kakekku masih semuda ini? Hal itu dikarenakan bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah seorang _half-_vampire alias setengah manusia setengah vampire, jadi ia tidak bisa tua dan tetap awet muda sampai sekarang. Aku mendengar dari Zack bahwa ia adalah korban dari gigitan Sephiroth beberapa tahun silam. Untungnya masih ada sisa darah di dalam tubuhnya, karena ia sempat diselamatkan kakekku ketika ia hampir mati karena kekurangan darah. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kekuatannya ketika ia masih menjadi manusia saja sudah setara dengan kakekku dan Sephiroth, apalagi berubah jadi vampire. Karena ia adalah _half_, dia masih bisa menahan nafsu akan darah dan berusaha supaya tidak menyerang manusia, oh iya dia juga tidak anti dengan cahaya matahari karena jiwa manusia di dalam dirinya. Sebenarnya aku lega ia masih mempunyai sisi manusianya, tapi tetap saja membuatku waspada.

"Tidak perlu waspada seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyerangmu." Kata Genesis tiba-tiba tanpa melihat ke arahku, tampaknya dia sudah selesai berdoa. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk cepat, kenapa dia selalu tahu apa yang kurasakan? Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran atau apa?

"Kau masih trauma pada kejadian tadi?" Lanjutnya lagi. Mendengar itu, aku jadi teringat kembali pada kejadian barusan, gara-gara kebingunganku yang tidak jelas padanya aku nyaris melupakan tentang Kadaj.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apakah anda kenal dia?" Aku bertanya penasaran.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Bahkan jauh sebelum kau lahir."

"Maksudmu, Kadaj juga mengenalmu? Kalian pernah bertarung? Tapi Kadaj tampak seusia denganku." Tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Genesis menghela nafas pelan lalu melanjutkan. "Dia mengenalku karena dia masih menyimpan beberapa ingatan dari Sephiroth dan Kadaj itu adalah keturunannya atau bisa dibilang serpihan dari dirinya."

Aku diam merenung sebentar. _"Jadi begitu, apakah Shelke tidak bisa melawannya karena ia keturunan Sephiroth? Tapi... _ Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Menurut penyelidikan ada orang lain lagi selain Kadaj yang membunuh Shelke, apakah anda tahu siapa itu?"

"Kemungkinan serpihan Sephiroth yang lain, Loz dan Yazoo." Jawab Genesis singkat.

"Loz dan Yazoo? Jadi keturunannya ada tiga orang?"

Genesis mengangguk."Iya, Kadaj yang kau temui tadi bisa dibilang yang paling kejam diantara keduanya, bisa dalam satu hari ia membunuh banyak manusia tanpa pandang bulu. Kalau Loz, selalu menyiksa korbannya dulu baru menghisapnya. Dan Yazoo selalu menyerang targetnya dengan menghipnotis lalu meminum darahnya, kebanyakan manusia tidak bisa lolos darinya dan mati dengan hanya kulit dan tulang-belulang."

"Mereka monster..." Kataku merinding.

Genesis tertawa kecil mendengar komentarku. "Semua vampire itu monster, tidak akan ada yang berhati malaikat."

"Tapi anda berbeda dari mereka, anda bukan monster!" Bantahku.

Pria berambut coklat kemerahan itu berdiri, lalu berjalan melewatiku. "Aku ini bukan lagi manusia. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang monster yang ada di dalam diriku." Ia terus berjalan bermaksud meninggalkanku.

Aku berbalik menatap punggung lebarnya. "Bagaimanapun wujudmu, anda tetap anda. Tuan Genesis yang hebat, kuat, dan selalu dikagumi Shelke!" Kata-kataku membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya sedikit ke arahku, aku tidak bisa melihat matanya karena tertutupi oleh rambut merahnya, tapi aku bisa melihat bibirnya yang menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Aku hargai itu, Angelique." Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar darinya, lalu ia lanjut berjalan sampai ia menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Bagaimana perasaannya ketika mendengar sahabatnya yaitu Angeal menghilang? Atau mungkin dia tahu keberadaannya? Kalau dia tahu mengapa dia tidak pernah memberitahuku? Ditambah lagi apakah ia menderita dengan wujudnya yang sudah bukan lagi manusia? Bahkan aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihat wajahnya yang beremosi, selalu saja datar. Genesis benar-benar orang yang misterius.

"Gilliiiiieeee...!" Terdengar suara ceria dibelakangku. Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah terang dan memakai google di kepalanya melambaikan tangan padaku. Dia ditemani oleh seorang pria botak, berbadan besar dan berkacamata hitam yang hanya diam di sebelah mobil hitam mereka.

"Reno! Rude!" Panggilku kembali. Laki-laki berambut merah yang bernama Reno berlari ke arahku dengan wajah nyengir, sedangkan si Rude yang berbadan besar masih berdiri di dekat mobil dan melihat ke arah kami.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan senang ketika mereka datang.

"Yah kami menjemputmu, soalnya Zack sudah sangat cemas karena kau tidak pulang-pulang." Jawab Reno dengan nada santai. Aku menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan, teringat akan janjiku dengan Zack bahwa aku akan pulang lebih cepat. "Oops..aku lupa."

"Apakah sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kau diserang vampire atau apa?" Tanya Reno cemas.

"Eh..?" Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi aku memutuskan akan diam soal Kadaj. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya bertemu tuan Genesis."

Reno mengangkat alis. "Genesis? Siapa itu?" Lagi-lagi aku lupa kalau Reno dan lain-lain tidak tahu soal Genesis kecuali aku, Zack, dan Shelke. Aku maklumi karena Genesis itu memang suka menyendiri dan hanya muncul ketika diperlukan saja.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya teman lama. Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Kataku yang mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mendorong-dorong Reno ke arah mobil dan Rude. Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan pemakaman, aku menolehkan kepalaku sekali lagi ke arah makam Shelke yang sudah terletak sebuket mawar putih dengan indahnya di sana. Aku bisa melihat Shelke tersenyum dengan manisnya sambil memegang buket mawar kesukaannya itu, aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum lalu berbalik pergi bersama Reno dan Rude.

Tidak jauh dari situ, Genesis menatap mereka bertiga yang sudah pergi dengan mobil. Dia sedang duduk santai dengan kaki terlipat di atas batang pohon sambil memegang sebuah buku bernama 'LOVELESS'. Lalu tatapannya mengarah ke cahaya matahari yang sudah muncul secara jelas, menyinari langit yang tadinya mendung menjadi cerah. "Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menggeparkan ya, Angeal." Gumamnya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon dan menutup wajahnya dengan buku yang dipegangnya.

* * *

Di tempat yang sangat-sangat gelap bahkan nyaris tidak ada cahaya yang masuk disana kecuali lampu redup, terdapatlah dua orang berambut silver duduk sambil menjalani kesibukannya sendiri. Loz sedang duduk di mejanya sambil melihat layar komputernya dengan serius, sepertinya mencari mangsa yang cocok untuknya. Sedangkan Yazoo duduk di sofa hitamnya sambil merenungi sesuatu, dahinya mengkerut....sangat mengkerut. Matanya terpejam dengan erat sambil jari-jarinya menyentuh poninya yang lurus. _"Ada apa denganku? Kenapa sepertinya aku menyesali sesuatu?"_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Loz yang dari tadi asyik memperhatikan komputernya, akhirnya memperhatikan Yazoo yang bertingkah aneh. Pria tegap itu lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah saudaranya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Loz datar.

"Iya...aku hanya sedikit....Agh!" Yazoo mencengkram kepalanya dengan satu tangan, entah kenapa kepalanya menjadi sakit. Loz hanya diam tanpa ekspresi melihat Yazoo yang kesakitan.

"Perlu aku memberikanmu obat penenang lagi? atau kau mau darah?" Loz bertanya kembali.

"Iya...aku....butuh...darah..." Jawabnya terengah-engah. Lalu Mata Yazoo terbuka dengan cepat seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Aku tidak apa-apa dan tidak butuh apa-apa." Katanya cepat dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Loz. Wajahnya terus berkeringat dan lemas seperti orang sakit.

Loz diam sebentar, dahinya mengkerut karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan Yazoo tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Jangan beritahu Kadaj tentang ini." Kata Yazoo serius.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Loz dengan nada menantang. Yazoo langsung menodongkan pistolnya tepat di wajah Loz. "Jika kau beritahu dia, kau mati." Yazoo berkata dengan mengancam dan sorot matanya kembali meruncing seperti mata kucing.

"Yah, baiklah." Jawab Loz singkat sambil menghela nafas.

**BRAK!**

Pintu terbuka dengan kencang dan muncullah Kadaj yang kakinya habis menendang pintu itu. Wajahnya tampak kesal dan kusut. Loz menghela nafas lagi, bingung dengan kelakuan aneh kedua saudaranya hari ini.

"Kenapa kau, Kadaj?" Tanya Yazoo seraya menyeka keringatnya. Sedangkan Loz hanya diam dan kembali duduk di meja komputernya.

"Aku lapar!" sahut Kadaj singkat.

Yazoo mengangkat alis. "Bukankah kau tadi keluar untuk mencari darah? Kenapa kau lapar? Memangnya hanya satu orang yang kau terkam?"

"Bukan satu orang lagi, parahnya tidak ada sama sekali!"

"Oh, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu gagal." Kata Loz dengan pandangan menyindir.

"DIAM!" sembur Kadaj semakin kesal, sedangkan Loz hanya tertawa kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke komputer.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai gagal? Padahal sejauh ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu membiarkan korbanmu lari." Tanya Yazoo tenang, berusaha agar tidak membangkitkan kemarahan saudaranya lagi.

"Ini semua gara-gara dia!" Kata Kadaj sambil menggebrak meja dengan kuat sampai retak.

"Dia?" Loz dan Yazoo bergumam bersamaan.

"Kau tahu, Genesis! Genesis Rhapsodos!" Kadaj sedikit berteriak, sangat enggan menyebutkan namanya.

Mata Loz dan Yazoo terbuka lebar mendengar nama itu. Susasana hening sejenak.

"APA!?" Kata Loz berdiri ikut marah. Pria ini memang dendam sekali dengan Genesis disebabkan karena Genesis dulu nyaris melenyapkannya dari muka bumi ini. Tidak hanya Loz, Yazoo juga pernah sekarat olehnya. Yang bisa menandinginya hanyalah Lord Sephiroth dan Angeal Hewley.

"Kenapa dia bisa muncul?" Yazoo bertanya.

"Mana aku tahu, dia tiba-tiba muncul ketika aku ingin menghisap darah perempuan itu!"

"Siapa? Apa sebegitu istimewanya perempuan itu sampai Genesis ikut turun tangan segala?" Tanya Loz tidak percaya.

Kadaj diam sebentar. Melihat kedua saudaranya yang menatapnya penasaran. "Karena perempuan yang kuserang adalah cucunya Angeal Hewley, sahabat Genesis."

"APA!?" Lagi-lagi Loz naik darah. Entah kenapa mendengar nama Angeal, dia juga marah karena dia adalah orang yang menyegel Lord Sephiroth.

Kadaj langsung duduk di meja komputer Loz dan mencari data tentang Angelique. Muncul foto seorang gadis berambut hitam, serta tingkat kekuatannya. Loz dan Yazoo ikut melihat ke layar komputer.

"Huh, gadis lemah. Harusnya gadis seperti itu bisa langsung kau serang cepat sebelum Genesis datang. Kau memang payah, Kadaj." Kata Loz meremehkan.

Kadaj melotot ke arah Loz. "Jadi maksudmu aku lemah!?

"Memang begitukan? Buktinya kau tidak bisa membunuh gadis lemah ini dan juga harusnya kau lawan saja si Genesis itu."

"Aku sebenarnya juga ingin melawannya! Tapi matahari menggangguku, jika aku terus disitu, aku akan lenyap. Dan kau sendiri juga takutkan melawan Genesis hanya karena kau nyaris mati di tangannya?" sembur Kadaj menyindirnya kembali.

Loz menggertakkan giginya, geram. "Apa kau bilang?"

Ketika Kadaj dan Loz terus adu mulut, Yazoo hanya diam memandangi foto di layar komputer. "Angelique ya..." Kata Yazoo pelan dengan tersenyum penuh misterius.

* * *

"Rude, bisakah kau antarkan aku ke 7th Heaven?" Kataku kepada Rude yang sedang menyetir.

"Baiklah." Jawab Rude.

"Tapi bukankah kau harus memberitahu Zack dulu, kalau tidak dia bisa mengomeli kami." Kata Reno.

"Haaa tidak apa-apa, 7th Heaven itukan rumahnya Cloud, sahabat Zack. Jadi dia bisa percaya. Lagipula aku ingin bertemu Tifa dan anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya." Kataku pada Reno. Memang si Zack itu sedikit overprotective padaku, tapi tidak apa-apalah, namanya juga ayahku meskipun ayah angkat. Dia juga melarangku memanggilnya ayah, karena dia masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil itu, begitu alasannya.

"Yah, okelah. Rude maju ke arah 7th Heaven!" sahut Reno semangat.

"Dari tadi juga aku mengarah ke sana." Kata Rude tenang seperti biasa. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang itu, mereka selalu membuatku melupakan kesedihan.

"Aduh..!" Aku meringis pelan, merasa ada yang nyeri di bahu kiriku. Reno yang pertama memperhatikanku. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bahuku hanya sakit sedikit. Mungkin kelelahan." Kataku tersenyum agar Reno percaya.

"Oh, jangan terlalu lelah. Apa kau mau pulang dan beristirahat saja?" Tawar Reno.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah baikan kok!" Reno mengangguk senyum padaku lalu kepalanya kembali menghadap ke depan. Aku melihat bahuku sebentar di balik jubahku, ada bekas memar tercetak di sana. Ini adalah bekas cengkraman Kadaj tadi, tapi mengapa baru terasa sekarang? Cengkramannya tadi nyaris membuat tulang bahuku patah, sekarang aku baru merasakan kekuatan fisik vampire. Aku terus menahan nyeri agar tidak membuat Reno dan Rude curiga. Aku memegangi bahuku sambil melihat ke arah jendela dan baru menyadari kalau langit sudah tidak lagi mendung.

* * *

**Kok sepertinya aku seolah-olah membuat Genesis ama Shelke jadi pairing ya? Tapi yasudlah, karena hanya itu ide yang muncul dari otakku. Terus, aku bingung dengan warna rambut Genesis, itu merah atau coklat terang ya? Maklum soalnya aku gk pernah maen CC. **

**RnR ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Punya SE, ga mungkin punya saya**

**Ok Di chapter ini tidak ada POV siapa-siapa. :) Jadi ga ngebingungin**

* * *

Mobil mereka akhirnya sampai di depan bangunan yang terpasang spanduk bertuliskan '7th Heaven'. "Kita sudah sampai!" Kata Reno. Gillie langsung turun dari mobil dengan senang, sudah lama juga ia tidak kesini. Halaman di depan 7th Heaven lumayan luas, jadi Rude bisa mudah mencari parkiran. Gillie memperhatikan di sekitarnya, orang yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat dikepang dan memakai pita warna pink. Gadis kecil itu melihat kedatangan Gillie dan wajahnya langsung cerah.

"Marlene!" Panggil Gillie sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Gillie!" Marlene berlari ke arah Gillie dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku kangen padamu!"

Gillie juga kembali memeluk tubuh mungil Marlene. "Aku juga kangen padamu, Marlene." Marlene tertawa kecil, lalu melihat ke arah dua orang yang ada di belakang Gillie. "Aku juga kangen om Reno dan om Rude!"

Senyum Reno langsung lenyap. "Hei gadis kecil, jangan panggil aku 'om'. Aku ini masih muda, seharusnya dia yang cocok dipanggil begitu." Katanya menunjuk Rude dengan jempolnya. Rude hanya diam, dia sadar bahwa ia memang mempunyai tampang om-om daripada Reno, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga ingin protes. Marlene dan Gillie tertawa.

"Marlene, apakah Tifa ada di dalam?" Tanya Gillie.

"Ada! Ayo masuk!" Kata Marlene menarik tangan Gillie masuk ke dalam bar. Reno ingin masuk juga, tapi tiba-tiba bahunya dipegang oleh Rude, membuat ia tidak jadi melangkahkan kakinya. "Ada apa Rude?" Tanya pemuda rambut merah itu bingung.

"Reno, apakah aku terlihat keren? Atau ada yang berubah?" Tanya Rude sambil merapikan kerah dan dasinya.

"Hah?" Reno bengong beberapa menit, kemudian matanya melihat Rude dari atas sampai bawah, menurutnya tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali. "Kau terlihat sama saja. Tumben kau menanyakan penampilanmu, seperti mau bertemu dengan orang penting saja."

Rude diam, sedangkan Reno baru teringat sesuatu. "Oooh aku tahu....karena ada Tifakan??" Kata Reno dengan nada menggoda. Wajah Rude memerah, ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Reno, tapi gagal. Reno masih tersenyum lebar. "Tenang saja, kau sudah ok! jangan pikirkan itu, karena setiap hari kau juga selalu rapi."

"Benarkah? Aku sudah keren?" Tanya Rude, ragu akan perkataan Reno.

"Iya benar, kau sudah....yah..keren." Kata Reno berusaha menahan tawanya, lalu pergi menuju ke dalam bar. Rude masih berdiri di belakang, dia lalu merapikan sekali lagi kerah dan dasinya, membenarkan letak kacamata hitamnya, lalu mengeluarkan parfum dan menyemprotnya ke jas hitamnya. Setelah merasa penampilannya sudah ok, Rude menarik nafas panjang dan berjalan ke arah bar.

"Tifa! Tifa! Gillie datang!" Teriak Marlene. Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang melihat ke arah mereka. Tifa tersenyum senang dan segera keluar dari meja counternya. "Hei Gillie, selamat datang!"

"Tifa!" Gillie memeluk wanita itu. Tifa adalah mantan anggota Avalanche, itu adalah nama dari organisasi pembasmi vampire yang didirikan Angeal, kakek Gillie. Dia berhenti karena dia harus menjaga anak-anak yatim piatu di 7th Heaven, jadi Gillie jarang bertemu dengannya. Tapi Cloud selalu menceritakan keadaannya disini.

"Kau datang bersama siapa?" Tanya Tifa.

"Aku bersama Reno dan Rude. Kami baru dari pemakaman tadi." Jawab Gillie.

Tifa memasang muka sedih. "Gillie, aku turut berduka cita atas kematian Shelke. Maaf, aku tidak ikut melayat tadi.."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku mengerti kau sangat sibuk."

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Tifa cemas, memegang bahu Gillie.

Gillie menggeleng. "Aku memang sangat sedih ketika mendengar itu, tapi sekarang sudah baik-baik saja."

Tifa tersenyum. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh, ngomong-ngomong Reno dan Rude mana?"

"Tadi mereka ada di belakangku, kenapa mereka belum masuk?"

"Ah itu mereka!" Kata Marlene memperhatikan Reno dan Rude yang baru masuk. Reno nyengir ke arah Tifa sedangkan Rude tetap _stay cool_, padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang sekali. Tifa langsung menebarkan senyum manisnya pada mereka, membuat wajah Rude memerah lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tifa.

"Kenapa kalian lama masuknya?" Tanya Gillie.

Reno tertawa. "Biasa, ada seseorang yang harus merapikan penampilannya dulu sebelum bertemu orang yang SANGAT penting." Katanya melirik-lirik Rude. Rude langsung menginjak kaki Reno sehingga pemuda rambut merah itu berteriak secara refleks.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Tifa dan Gillie bersamaan, bingung melihat reaksi aneh Reno. "Ah t-tidak apa-apa....aw.." Erang Reno lirih, dia melotot ke arah Rude yang bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Marlene!" Sebuah suara muncul dari luar, membuat mereka semua melihat ke arah pintu.

Seorang anak laki-laki masuk ke dalam bar. Lalu dia melihat Marlene dengan sebal. "Marlene, ternyata kau ada disini. Bukannya mencariku kau malah keluyuran kemana-mana. Kau lupa kalau kita lagi bermain petak umpet?"

"Ah, maafkan aku Denzel. Soalnya Gillie datang, jadi aku masuk untuk memanggil Tifa." Kata Marlene tersenyum polos. Anak bernama Denzel itu melihat ke arah Gillie, ia lalu tersenyum kecil dan membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Gillie tersenyum lebar padanya, anak bernama Denzel itu tidak seceria Marlene, dia lebih banyak diam tapi selalu tersenyum ramah. Denzel sekilas mengingatkannya akan Cloud yang selalu pendiam.

"Kalian bermainlah di luar ya." Kata Tifa lembut kepada dua anak asuhnya itu. Mereka berdua mengangguk, lalu Denzel menggandeng tangan Marlene dan berlari keluar. Gillie melihat kepergian mereka berdua dengan senyum, karena dia teringat masa kecilnya bersama Shelke, mereka bermain-main seperti Marlene dan Denzel. Reno juga melihat mereka berdua dengan senyum mengembang. "Wah..kecil-kecil sudah mesra ya, sepertinya seseorang sudah kalah oleh anak kecil." Katanya melirik Rude lagi.

Rude yang merasa disindir oleh temannya itu langsung menoleh tajam. "Apa?" Reno menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ketawa sepelan-pelannya. "Tidak ada."

"Jangan berdiri di ambang pintu, ayo masuk!" Kata Tifa.

"Dimana Cloud?" Tanya Gillie. Mendengar nama 'Cloud', Rude langsung menunduk-nundukkan kepala tidak jelas. "Kau tidak bertemu dengannya di pemakaman tadi?" Gillie menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Mungkin dia ada urusan, sepertinya akan pulang nanti sore. Dia selalu seperti itu." Kata Tifa dengan muka masam. Mendengar itu, Rude langsung cerah karena dia tidak perlu melihat adegan romantis antara Tifa dan Cloud. Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Rude karena saat itu juga pintu bar terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria berambut jabrik pirang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Cloud.

"Tifa, aku pulang..loh?" Cloud melihat banyak tamu di dalam, matanya melihat satu-persatu dari Reno yang melambaikan tangan, Gillie yang tersenyum, dan Rude yang hanya cemberut. "Oh Cloud, selamat datang!" sambut Tifa senang sambil mendatangi Cloud dan mencium pipinya. Reno melirik ke arah Rude yang masih memasang tampang cool, tapi ia yakin pasti temannya yang satu ini berusaha menahan ledakan di dalam tubuhnya. Reno menghela nafas, pada akhirnya yang terkena pelampiasan Rude adalah dia.

"Hai Cloud!" sapa Gillie riang.

"Angel, kapan kau datang?" Tanya Cloud berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Baru saja, bersama mereka." Gillie menunjuk ke arah Reno dan Rude. Cloud menatap kedua orang yang berjas hitam itu sebentar, lalu mendengus. Reno yang tidak menyukai sikap Cloud yang sedikit arogan itu hanya bisa mengerut kesal, dia tidak percaya Tifa bisa menyukai orang sombong seperti ini. Reno mengakui kalau Cloud masih memiliki tampang yang enak dilihat ketimbang Rude, tapi karena sikapnya yang jelek itu, membuat dia mendukung Rude untuk mendekati Tifa.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian semua."

Tapi Rude langsung menyela. "Tidak usah Tifa, kami ada urusan jadi kami harus pergi."

Reno menoleh ke arahnya dengan heran. "Apa? sejak kapan ki...." Belum selesai dia bicara, mulutnya sudah dibungkam duluan oleh Rude dan menyeretnya keluar. Sebelum itu, Rude mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka bertiga lalu kembali menyeret Reno keluar. Reno hanya pasrah oleh pegangan Rude yang kuat, dia hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dengan lemas.

Tifa dan Cloud terheran-heran dengan tingkah mereka, Gillie hanya tersenyum geli. Setelah kedua orang itu pergi dengan mobilnya, Tifa kembali menuju meja counter. "Gillie kau mau minuman apa?"

"Teh saja." Kata Gillie sambil duduk di seberang counter bar, Cloud duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau Cloud?" Tanya Tifa ke arah Cloud.

"Sama." Jawabnya singkat.

Selagi Tifa sedang membuatkan teh, Gillie dan Cloud hanya duduk dalam diam. "Sekali lagi aku turut berduka cita atas kematian temanmu." Cloud memulai bicara dengan kaku. Gillie tersenyum sedih. "Iya, terima kasih."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan makhluk-makhluk itu menewaskan lebih banyak manusia lagi, apalagi kalau 'dia' sampai muncul." Sambung Cloud mantap, kedua tangannya dikepal dengan keras. Gillie tahu siapa yang dimaksudnya, dia bisa melihat sorot mata Cloud yang penuh dendam, karena kampung halamannya pernah dihancurkan oleh Sephiroth dulu. Bukan hanya kampung halaman Cloud dan Tifa, banyak sekali kota-kota kecil yang sudah hampir kehilangan penduduk karena ulahnya. Tapi karena Sephiroth menghilang, bisa dibilang keadaan sekarang aman jadi banyak penduduk yang berhasil membangun kota-kota mereka kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Sephiroth menghilang, anak buahnya merajalela. Keadaan belum sepenuhnya aman." Kata Tifa sambil meletakkan minuman mereka di meja. Gillie mengambil tehnya dan meneguknya, tiba-tiba ia kembali teringat akan Kadaj, ketika itu juga dia merasa bahu kirinya kembali sakit. Gadis itu tersentak, secara refleks memegang bahunya. Tifa yang pertama memperhatikannya. "Gillie, kamu kenapa?"

Cloud juga melihat ke arah Gillie yang meringis kesakitan. "Bahuku sakit.." Erang Gillie. Tifa langsung membuka setengah dari jubah Gillie dan melihat bahunya yang memar berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan. Tifa terkejut begitu pula Cloud. "Ini..."

"Tifa, lekas obati dia!" Kata Cloud dengan nada sedikit panik. Tifa mengangguk dan segera membawa Gillie ke dalam kamarnya. Dia dengan cepat mengambil kotak obat di lemarinya dan menghampiri Gillie. Setelah itu, Tifa dengan cepat membuka semua jubahnya sehingga Gillie hanya memakai tanktop hitamnya sekarang. Wanita itu memberikan obat di bahu Gillie, Tifa bisa mendengar suara erangannya dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melakukannya dengan lembut. Setelah di obati, dia memberi perban pada bahunya.

Gillie tidak lagi merasakan sakit meskipun masih merasa sedikit nyeri. "Tifa... ada apa dengan bahuku?"

"Gillie, apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Apa kau diserang vampire?" Tifa balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Sebenarnya iya..." Jawab Gillie lemas, memutuskan untuk jujur padanya. Tifa menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir." Kata Gillie menunduk.

"Kau tahu, kau nyaris terinfeksi virus mereka. Para ilmuwan Shinra sudah meneliti tentang virus ini, itu dinamakan Jenova cell."

"J-Jenova Cell?" Kata Gillie bingung. Tifa mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Dulu, banyak sekali penduduk yang terjangkiti virus itu bahkan sampai sekarang. Virus itu menyebabkan sakit yang berkepanjangan dan bahkan bisa mempunyai ikatan pada vampire itu sendiri, sehingga mereka bisa lebih cepat mengejarmu sampai dapat. Ini juga bisa dibilang mereka seperti menetapkan mangsa mereka. Dan akhirnya orang yang terkena itu akan mati dan bangkit kembali sebagai vampire asli."

"Apa? mereka juga bisa melakukan itu? Jadi...kalau aku mati, aku akan jadi vampire?"

"Iya, tapi ada yang aneh. Ketika vampire meletakkan sel itu pada manusia, biasanya manusia itu akan langsung roboh. Tapi untungnya kau masih bisa bergerak dan selamat." Kata Tifa lega.

"Apa itu juga berdampak pada _Half_?" Tanya Gillie lagi.

"Kemungkinan besar iya, tapi mereka juga bisa bergerak sama sepertimu. Mereka sudah mempunyai kekuatan yang jauh dari manusia normal, kemungkinan juga sel itu bisa membuat mereka mendapatkan kekuatan monster. Intinya sel itu membuat dampak baik bagi vampire dan membuat dampak buruk bagi manusia. Obatnya juga belum ditemukan sampai sekarang."

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya cemas.

Tifa terdiam sebentar. "Aerith."

Gillie melihat padanya. "Hah? Aerith?"

"Iya, kau tidak ingat bahwa ibumu itu adalah keturunan Cetra?" Kata Tifa tersenyum. Gillie teringat bahwa Cetra adalah ras yang mempunyai kemampuan White magic paling tinggi, satu-satunya ras yang berlawanan dengan vampire. Tapi sayangnya, ras Cetra nyaris punah karena perang dengan vampire beberapa tahun silam dan sekarang orang yang mempunyai darah Cetra sangat langka.

"Kau benar, aku berharap Aerith bisa menyembuhkanku." Gillie berkata lega.

Tifa tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Tapi, siapa yang meninggalkan sel itu padamu? Berani sekali dia, kalau aku menemukannya, aku akan menghajarnya!" Katanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Yang bisa melakukan itu hanyalah Sephiroth." Jawab seseorang di ambang pintu yang ternyata adalah Cloud.

"Cloud?" Kata Gillie dan Tifa bersamaan. Cloud masuk ke dalam. "Tidak salah lagi, yang menyerangmu adalah keturunan darinya, benarkan?"

Gillie menunduk lagi. "Iya, benar. Namanya Kadaj."

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Cloud. Cloud yang merupakan salah satu anggota unggulan juga sudah tahu benar tentang Kadaj dan yang lainnya. Kemudian tatapannya mengarah ke bahu Gillie. "Aku sudah tahu tentang bahumu, sepertinya kau harus cepat pulang dan menemui Aerith. Kalau tidak, bisa berbahaya." Lanjutnya.

Gillie mengangguk pada Cloud dan Tifa. "Iya."

"Ayo, akan kuantarkan kau pulang." Tawar Cloud sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu. Gillie menyambut tangannya dan berjalan mengikuti Cloud ke arah motornya yang bernama Fenrir.

Cloud sudah menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesinnya, sedangkan Gillie memakai jubahnya kembali dan melihat ke arah Tifa. "Tifa, aku pergi dulu ya. Terima kasih karena sudah mengobatiku."

Tifa tersenyum. "Sama-sama dan kau bisa datang kapan saja." Gillie nyengir kepadanya, lalu duduk di belakang Cloud.

"Tifa, aku pergi dulu." Pamit Cloud memakai kacamata hitamnya. Tifa mengangguk. "Hati-hati kalian berdua dan jangan ngebut-ngebut, Cloud."

"Aku mengerti." Jawab pria itu. "Sampai jumpa Tifa!" Kata Gillie melambaikan tangan. Tifa juga melambaikan tangan. Setelah itu, Cloud langsung menjalankan motornya dengan cepat ke jalanan.

Tifa masih melihat kepergian mereka. "Huh, barusan kubilang jangan ngebut-ngebut, dasar Cloud memang susah dibilangin." Katanya sedikit sewot sebelum masuk ke dalam bar.

OoOoOoOoO

Di tengah perjalanan, Gillie kembali teringat tentang Kadaj. Entah kenapa, sorot matanya membuatnya menjadi takut tapi familiar di saat yang sama. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sephiroth langsung, tapi kenapa ia merasa ada kehadiran Sephiroth ketika bertemu Kadaj. Dia memejamkan matanya, memeluk pinggang Cloud erat-erat, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung pria itu.

"Angel, ada yang kau risaukan?" Tanya Cloud.

Gillie mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit takut. Aku ingin menjadi kuat seperti Zack dan kau. Agar aku bisa melindungi orang yang kusayangi."

Cloud tersenyum kecil. "Jangan takut, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalau kau takut, hati dan fisikmu akan menjadi lemah. Jadi hadapi dengan berani."

"Terima kasih, Cloud." Kata Gillie tersenyum, kembali menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Cloud.

* * *

**Sekedar mau curhat, sebenarnya saya nulis ni chapter uda lama, saya gk sengaja menekan close di Microsoft word tanpa ngesave dulu, terhapuslah semua isi chapter yg uda saya ketik ini. Saya sempet depresi dan terpaksa mengetik kembali, saya juga rada-rada lupa dengan apa yang saya ketik sebelumnya, jadi mohon maaf kalo prosesnya jadi lama. Trus saya masih menghubungkan cerita ini ama gamenya walopun istilahnya saya rubah-rubah, agar kalian tidak merasa asing. RnR ya!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : FF VII punya Square-enix**

* * *

Yazoo berjalan dengan tenang menyelusuri lorong yang gelap. Suara sepatunya bergema di sekitar lorong seiring dengan bertambah cepat langkahnya. Wajah pucatnya tampak terlihat serius di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Kedua tangannya dikepal dengan keras seperti mau meninju sesuatu. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna hitam yang setara dengan kegelapan disana.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, dia langsung membukanya dengan sedikit kasar. Dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang luas dan juga gelap seperti laboratorium, satu-satunya yang menerangi ruangan itu hanyalah tabung-tabung besar bercahaya biru di sekitarnya. Yazoo terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan tabung-tabung yang berisi sesuatu. Dia mendekati salah satu tabung dan melihatnya dengan seksama, makhluk yang ada di dalam tabung itu adalah seekor anjing yang sedang tertidur, pingsan, atau bisa saja mati. Yazoo bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan hewan-hewan itu di tabung ini. Tapi sepertinya dia masih hidup, karena Yazoo masih merasakan aliran darahnya berjalan.

"Selamat datang, Yazoo." Kata sebuah suara yang ada dibelakangnya. Yazoo tidak terkejut akan kedatangannya, dengan tenang dia membalikkan badannya menghadap orang itu. Seorang pria setengah baya berkacamata bulat, berambut hitam diikat, serta berjas putih panjang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Mau apa kau memanggilku kesini, Hojo?" Tanya Yazoo tajam.

Hojo tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya ingin meminta sesuatu darimu. Kalau kau bersedia, aku akan memberikan hadiah padamu."

"Huh, kau pikir aku mau menuruti keinginanmu?" Kata Yazoo dengan wajah sedingin mungkin. Wajah Hojo tetap tenang. "Aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa menolaknya, karena ini semua demi kesejahteraan kita, bahkan bisa saja membangkitkan Sephiroth."

Yazoo meletakkan pistolnya tepat dimana jantung Hojo berada. "Jangan berani kau sebut Tuan Sephiroth seenaknya." Katanya mengancam. Hojo hanya tertawa lebih keras tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun.

**DOR!**

Peluru menembus tepat di jantung Hojo, sehingga darahnya merembes kemana-mana. Tubuh Hojo langsung roboh tepat di depannya. Yazoo tersenyum memperhatikan darah Hojo yang menempel di jarinya. "Sudah kuduga kau akan melakukan ini, seperti biasa. Tapi ini lebih nyata ya..."

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, tubuh Hojo yang tadinya tergeletak di lantai menghilang secara tiba-tiba, seperti hologram. "Ternyata kau tahu ya? Bahkan kau sekarang berani membunuh klonku." Suara Hojo kembali terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku sudah muak melihat tiruanmu terus, sampai kapan kau mau menemuiku dengan tubuh palsumu itu?" Kata Yazoo geram sambil melihat ke arah Hojo yang asli.

"Tenanglah anakku, aku hanya sedikit bersenang-senang dengan percobaan itu, tadinya kukira akan tahan lama, ternyata gampang lenyap juga. Apakah suatu saat jika aku berhasil membuat yang abadi, kau mau menggunakannya?" Kata Hojo tenang.

"Berhenti beromong kosong dan jelaskan maksudmu mengundangku kemari." Kata pemuda itu dengan nada bosan. Pria itu membetulkan kacamatanya sejenak. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, hanya dua permintaan saja dan tentu saja aku akan memberikan imbalannya kalau kau mau." Katanya sambil menunjukkan dua jari ke arah Yazoo.

Yazoo sedikit kesal dengan ketidaksopanan pria ini padanya. Walaupun mereka sama-sama satu ras, tapi tetap saja Hojo dulunya adalah manusia, yah...manusia yang dibencinya. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya singkat.

"Pertama, aku ingin kau menularkan Jenova Cell ke tubuh anjing itu dan memberikan sedikit darah murnimu padanya." Kata Hojo seraya menunjukkan seekor anjing yang tak sadarkan diri di dalam tabung. Yazoo memperhatikan anjing itu lalu beralih kembali ke Hojo. "Kau mau apa dengannya? Kenapa aku harus memberikan darah murniku?"

"Sudah jelaskan? Memperbanyak ras kita, tidak hanya manusia tapi hewan juga. Jika anjing ini mendapatkan darah murnimu, otomatis dia juga bisa menularkan sel itu." Jawab Hojo. Yazoo hanya diam, sebenarnya dia enggan menuruti kemauan Hojo tapi ia berpikir idenya bagus juga. "Mengapa kau tidak meminta ini pada Loz atau Kadaj? Kenapa harus aku?"

Hojo membetulkan kacamatanya kembali. "Kau tahu, aku tidak menyukai mereka berdua dan sepertinya Kadaj ataupun Loz tidak mempercayaiku. Tapi menurutku kau berbeda, aku punya keyakinan untuk mempercayaimu, nak."

"Berhenti memanggilku seolah-olah aku ini bocah, ilmuwan sinting!" Kata Yazoo kesal. Hojo hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Terserah kau saja mau memanggilku apa. Sekarang, kau mau membantuku atau tidak?"

Yazoo diam berpikir sambil melihat wajah Hojo yang terlihat berharap. "Baiklah..." Jawabnya pelan tapi cukup terdengar oleh Hojo. Wajah pria berjas putih itu langsung cerah, lalu dia berjalan ke arah satu tabung dan membukanya. "Silahkan Tuan." Katanya mempersilahkan Yazoo.

Yazoo mendekati anjing yang terkapar itu, dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tubuh berbulu hewan itu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas sebentar, setelah itu ia menutup matanya dan memulai aksinya. Di tangannya muncul gumpalan-gumpalan hitam menyelimuti seluruh tubuh anjing itu, sedangkan sang hewan yang tidak bersalah itu hanya mengeluarkan suara rintihan. Saat itu juga bulu abu-abu anjing itu berubah warna menjadi hitam, tanda ia sudah seluruhnya terinfeksi.

"Sudah." Kata Yazoo melepaskan tangannya.

Hojo tersenyum lebar. "Bagus, sekarang kita tinggal membunuhnya dan melihat hasilnya. Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan padanya sekarang?"

"Huh, maaf saja aku tidak tertarik membunuh hewan seperti itu, kau lakukan saja sendiri." Kata Yazoo santai sambil duduk di kursi dan melipat kakinya. Hojo sedikit cemberut dengan kelakuannya, tapi ia memakluminya. "Yah, baiklah kalau begitu. Yang penting kau sudah menularkan sel itu padanya."

Dengan segera Hojo langsung menggigit anjing itu dengan taringnya dan menghisap darahnya. Yazoo sempat melihat mata anjing itu melotot lebar lalu perlahan-lahan menutup. Anjing itu roboh dengan masih bersimbah darah di sekitar lehernya. Hojo langsung mengurung kembali anjing itu di tabungnya.

"Tidak kusangka kau sadis juga." Sindir Yazoo tersenyum kecil. Hojo menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Untungnya aku sedang ingin darah sekarang. Beginilah kalau vampire sedang kelaparan."

"Sekarang kita lihat hasilnya.." Lanjut Hojo tersenyum dingin. Yazoo melihat ke arah tabung, anjing yang tadinya berbulu hitam karena terinfeksi kembali berubah warna menjadi putih pucat nyaris berwarna silver. Matanya terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan mata hijau yang menyala-nyala dan bentuk matanya yang tadinya bulat menjadi lebih tajam. Bukan hanya itu, fisik hewan itu juga bertambah besar dan bulunya sedikit melebat. Terlihat taringnya yang menumbuh menjadi sangat tajam. Makhluk itu meraung-raung, berjalan-jalan di dalam tabungnya, seperti mencari jalan keluar dari kurungannya.

"Akhirnya berhasil. Kita tinggal mengembangkannya" Gumam Hojo bangga melihat hasil eksperimennya.

"Permintaan pertamamu sudah terlaksana. Sekarang kau mau meminta apa untuk yang kedua?" Tanya Yazoo masih duduk melipat kaki di kursinya. Hojo tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya. "Aku ingin meminta setengah dari darah korban yang kau bunuh terakhir kali."

Mata Yazoo melebar, dia berpikir sejenak. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingat korbannya yang terakhir kali ia terkam, karena lumayan banyak juga ia mendapatkan makanannya kemarin. Di tambah lagi untuk apa juga ia mengingat korbannya yang sudah sepantasnya tidak usah diingat, toh mereka akhirnya mati juga, terkecuali kalau dia menularkan sel pada mereka. Setelah merenung sejenak, ia teringat akan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan ekspresi ketakutannya. Iya, tidak salah lagi kalau gadis itu adalah mangsanya yang terakhir. Dia adalah teman dekatnya Angelique Hewley. Yazoo tahu itu, karena pernah membaca infonya di komputernya.

"Ahem!" Hojo berdehem membuyarkan lamunannya. "Bagaimana Yazoo?"

"Untuk apa kau meminta darahnya?" Tanya Yazoo penasaran.

Hojo tertawa sinis. "Untuk eksperimen baru. Tapi kau tidak harus mengetahuinya sekarang, bahkan seluruh penghuni sini." Jawabnya dengan nada dingin. Yazoo cemberut karena ia sangat benci dengan rahasia. Terkadang ia heran dengan ilmuwan ini, dia dulunya adalah manusia tapi sangat terobsesi dengan vampire, sehingga ia rela berbuat apa saja, bahkan dulu ia sendiri yang memasukkan sel jenova ke tubuhnya sendiri dengan bertujuan ingin menjadi vampire. _"Dasar gila."_ Kata Yazoo dalam hati.

"Kalau aku menolak?" Kata Yazoo menantang.

"Kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa dariku. Bahkan rasa sakit di dalam tubuhmu itu juga tidak akan bisa kau sembuhkan." Kata pria berjas itu santai.

Yazoo terkejut dengan perkataannya. "Kenapa kau bisa..-"

"Tahu?" Lanjut Hojo. "Yah, aku ini ilmuwan. Aku tahu semua gerak-gerik anehmu yang selalu menderita. Maaf kalau aku mengatakan ini, tapi kau adalah keturunan Sephiroth yang paling lemah diantara semuanya."

"Apa katamu?!" Yazoo naik darah, perkataan Hojo itu benar-benar menusuknya. Pemuda rambut silver itu langsung mencengkram kerah jas Hojo dengan kasar. "Beraninya kau bilang begitu padaku?! Kalau kau katakan itu lagi, aku akan...-

"Itu semua kenyataan, nak." Potong Hojo masih dengan nada tenang. "Menurutku pengamatanku, kau mempunyai kekuatan yang paling rendah dan kondisi tubuhmu selalu menurun. Kau adalah sisi lemahnya Sephiroth!"

Yazoo menggertakkan giginya dengan geram. Dia tidak bisa menerima perkataannya. Ini semua membuatnya berpikir apakah tuan Sephiroth sendiri juga tidak menginginkannya? Lalu untuk apa ia ada? Untuk apa ia di dunia ini? Dan untuk apa juga ia dibiarkan hidup? Dia merasa seperti makhluk tidak berguna dan tidak berarti. Selama ini ia memang merasa lemah diantara Kadaj dan Loz, dia menjadi merasa ragu akan kekuatannya sendiri. Yazoo menggeleng kepalanya cepat dan melepaskan kerah jas Hojo sambil mendorongnya kasar. Yazoo membelakangi Hojo, sambil mencengkram kepalanya yang kembali sakit.

Hojo membetulkan kembali kerahnya. "Sekarang kau mengerti, kalau sebenarnya kau itu...-"

"DIAM! Jangan bicara lagi!" Potong Yazoo marah.

"Kalau kau mau menerima permintaanku yang ini, aku akan menolongmu melepaskan penderitaanmu."

"......" Tidak ada jawaban dari Yazoo sama sekali. Hojo tetap menunggu jawabannya. "Bagaimana? Tanyanya sekali lagi.

Yazoo membalikkan badannya menghadap Hojo, tampak keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. "Baiklah....aku akan mempercayaimu.." Katanya dengan ekspresi enggan. Hojo tersenyum lebar kembali. "Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaminnya."

Hojo mulai mengeluarkan jarum suntik yang lumayan besar dari lacinya. Yazoo kembali duduk dengan pasrah, ekspresinya tampak kosong, sepertinya ia tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri karena sangat syok. Hojo menyuntikkan jarum itu di lengan kirinya, tampak darah bergumpal di dalam suntikan itu. Hojo tampak sangat senang, sedangkan Yazoo masih terdiam tanpa merasa sakit. Lalu dia melepas suntikannya dari lengan Yazoo. "Hmm...sempurna." Gumam Hojo memperhatikan jarum suntik yang sudah berisi darah merah kehitaman.

Lalu Hojo melempar sesuatu ke arahnya, dengan gampang Yazoo menangkap benda itu. Yazoo memperhatikan sebuah bola kecil yang bercahaya kuning di telapak tangannya. "Apa ini?"

"Itu imbalanku pada permintaan pertama. Benda itu dinamakan Materia, jika kau memakai benda itu, kau akan terlindungi dari sinar matahari. Itu adalah alat percobaan, jadi efeknya hanya sampai tiga jam saja. Tapi jangan khawatir karena aku akan membuat yang tahan lama. Kau bisa mencobanya sendiri." Jelas Hojo.

Yazoo diam menatap benda itu beberapa menit, lalu tersenyum dingin. Lalu pergi meninggalkan laboratorium tanpa berkata apa-apa.

OoOoOoO

"Haaaah....aku bosan!" Seru Kadaj.

"Diamlah Kadaj, ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya kau mengkomplain seperti itu!" Kata Loz sewot.

Kadaj melotot ke arah Loz. "Cerewet, aku yang punya mulut jadi terserah aku dong! Aku tidak seperti kau yang sangat tahan berdiam di depan komputer!" Dia lalu berbaring di atas sofa dan kedua tangannya menopang kepalanya.

"Kalau kau merasa bosan, mengapa kau tidak keluar saja dari ruangan ini dan mengobrol dengan yang lainnya agar kau tidak perlu menggangguku disini!"

"Bicara dengan mereka? HA! Aku ini lebih tinggi kedudukannya dari mereka semua, lagipula aku tidak terlalu menganggap mereka rekan." Kata Kadaj tersenyum sombong sambil menutup matanya.

"Cih! Bocah sombong, pengganggu, dan bermulut besar." Gumam Loz pelan sambil mengeluarkan sumpah-sumpahan jelek lainnya, tapi anehnya Kadaj tidak mendengarnya. "Oh iya, Yazoo mana?" Tanya Kadaj membuka sebelah matanya. Loz hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda ia tak tahu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Loz memperhatikan Yazoo masuk dengan membawa benda aneh di tangannya. Benda berwarna kuning itu sedikit bersinar, membuat Loz dan Kadaj melihat ke arah tangan Yazoo.

"Kalian tahu ini apa?" Kata Yazoo memperlihatkan jelas bola kecil itu di hadapan keduanya.

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Kadaj seadanya.

"Apa itu?" Loz bertanya.

"Alat ini namanya Materia, katanya bisa melindungi kita dari sinar matahari." Kata Yazoo tersenyum lebar. Kedua saudaranya itu terkejut.

"Hebat! darimana kau dapat itu?" Tanya Loz cerah.

"Eng...dari Hojo." Jawab Yazoo. Loz kaget.

"Huh, orang tua itu lagi. Apa itu tidak berbahaya? Bisa sajakan dia menipu kita." Kata Kadaj ragu sekaligus curiga, dia memang tidak percaya dengan ilmuwan gila itu.

"Dia tidak akan berani membohongi kita, lagipula dia sudah meyakinkanku."

Loz mengangkat alis. "Tumben sekali dia memberikan alat canggih seperti ini. Dan apa yang membuatmu percaya dengannya? Bukankah kau juga tidak suka padanya?"

"Err...entah kenapa sekarang aku ingin mempercayainya saja." Kata Yazoo sedikit gugup, tapi tidak diperhatikan oleh mereka berdua. Kadaj dan Loz manggut-manggut.

"Sekarang siapa yang ingin mencobanya? Aku lagi tidak ingin mencoba, aku lelah sekarang." Kata Yazoo menyerahkan materia kepada kedua saudaranya itu, memang dia sangat lelah hari ini karena hal-hal dengan Hojo di laboratorium tadi.

"Baiklah aku saja!" Kata Loz mengambil materia dari tangan Yazoo.

"Hei! aku juga ingin mencobanya!" Kadaj tidak terima, dia mencoba merebut materia itu dari Loz, tapi karena tubuh Loz lebih tinggi, dia jadi susah menggapainya. Yazoo hanya menghela nafas melihat Kadaj dan Loz saling berebut satu sama lain, persis seperti anak-anak kecil berebut mainan.

"Sudahlah Kadaj, menyerah saja! Aku sudah duluan!" Kata Loz tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak mau, aku ingin membalas dendam dengan perempuan tadi! Lagipula aku tahu dimana dia berada karena aku sudah menularkan sel padanya." Kata Kadaj kesal.

Loz baru teringat sesuatu. "Oh! Kau benar juga, kalau aku menyerang perempuan itu, siapa tahu Genesis muncul lagi."

"Aku yang serang, bukan kau! Aku juga dendam pada Genesis!" Kadaj masih berusaha merebut materia dari tangan Loz.

"Tapi tadikan kau sudah...-"

"Sudah cukup!" Suara Yazoo akhirnya membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar. "Loz, sekarang kau boleh memakainya dan Kadaj tetap disini."

Loz tersenyum menang, sedangkan Kadaj protes. "Kenapa aku yang disini?!"

"Kadaj, kau tadi sudah keluar. Lagipula aku yakin pasti kau akan lupa waktu, karena efek materia ini hanya bisa tiga jam saja." Jelas Yazoo.

Kadaj melotot. "Ada batas waktunya juga? Huh payah, padahal aku ingin berlama-lama."

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan membunuh gadis itu tidak sampai lima menit." Kata Loz percaya diri.

"Kurasa tidak juga." Gumam Yazoo.

"Jangan ragu begitu Yazoo, kau tidak tahu? Aku ini kuat!" Loz tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi kau jangan menghisapnya, karena akulah yang akan melakukannya!" Kadaj mengingatkannya. "Baiklah bocah, aku pergi dulu ya." Kata Loz melambaikan tangan dan segera pergi dari situ.

"Beraninya dia memanggilku bocah, memang dia pikir dia siapa?!" Kadaj menggumam kesal.

"Saudaramu." Jawab Yazoo.

"Aku juga tahu itu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tanya lagi?" Kata Yazoo mencoba polos. Kadaj terdiam, lalu pergi meninggalkan Yazoo sambil menyumpah-nyumpah pelan, dia sudah capek bertengkar dengan Loz dan tidak ingin bertengkar lagi dengan Yazoo.

Tinggallah Yazoo sendiri di ruangan itu. Lagi-lagi ia kembali teringat dengan perkataan Hojo yang membuatnya tertekan. Itu membuatnya stress.

"_Maaf kalau aku mengatakan ini, tapi kau adalah keturunan Sephiroth yang paling lemah diantara semuanya."_

"_Menurutku pengamatanku, kau mempunyai kekuatan yang paling rendah dan kondisi tubuhmu selalu menurun."_

"_Kau adalah sisi lemahnya Sephiroth!"_

"Aaagh!" Yazoo meninju dinding sekeras-kerasnya. Dia tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan, rasanya dia ingin menghilang. Dia kesal, marah, sakit, tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yazoo memperhatikan dinding yang retak karena terkena tinjunya tadi, dia lalu memperhatikan tangannya.

"Aku masih kuat, aku masih kuat. Rasa sakit ini tidak boleh menguasaiku. Aku masih kuat!" Katanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum aneh.

OoOoOoO

Cloud dan Gillie melaju ke daerah jalan menuju kota Midgar. Mereka melewati sebuah jembatan besar, dan jalan itu adalah batas antara kota Edge dan Midgar. Di tengah jembatan itu, Cloud memperhatikan sesuatu di depannya, seperti ada seseorang. Orang itu belum juga pergi dari hadapannya, ini membuat Cloud merasa aneh.

Dia lalu menghentikan motornya dan membuka kacamata hitamnya. Gillie yang sadar motornya berhenti, mengangkat kepalanya. "Cloud, kenapa berhenti?"

Cloud mengerutkan keningnya, masih menatap lurus ke depan. "Ada seseorang."

"Siapa?" Gillie ikut melihat orang yang ada di depannya. Sosoknya tidak jelas, karena jaraknya dengan mereka lumayan jauh. Ketika orang itu berjalan menghampiri mereka, Gillie mulai jelas melihatnya. Seorang pria berbadan tinggi besar, berambut silver,ikal, dan pendek, berbaju hitam, dan berkulit pucat, serta ada sebuah alat aneh menempel di lengannya sebelah kiri, seperti senjatanya. Pria itu tersenyum jahat pada mereka berdua.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Cloud turun dari motornya, mulai bersiap-siap karena ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan orang itu.

"Aku adalah Loz, keturunan Sephiroth." Jawab Loz dingin.

"Loz?!" Cloud terkejut dan langsung mengeluarkan Fusion Swordsnya, lalu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Gillie melihat pedang Cloud yang besar, Fusion Swords Cloud mirip seperti Buster Sword, hanya saja pedang Cloud bisa dimodifikasi dan dipisah-pisah menjadi enam pedang. Tatapan Gillie beralih ke Loz, dia memang sudah tahu namanya dari Genesis, tapi baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan orangnya langsung selain Kadaj. Fisiknya berbeda dari Kadaj, Loz lebih tegap dan tinggi, tapi sorot matanya sama.

"Jadi ada orang lain selain gadis itu. Bagus, aku bisa memangsamu sekalian." Kata Loz kepada Cloud. Gillie bingung dengan perkataannya, apa pria itu mencarinya? Oh bagus, sekarang ia diincar dua makhluk mengerikan itu. Satu lagi yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa Loz bisa berjalan bebas seperti itu, padahal ini masih siang dan matahari sangat terik. Harusnya ini adalah kelemahannya. _"Ini gawat."_ Pikirnya.

"Huh, tidak segampang itu. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Kata Cloud percaya diri. Gillie menatap Cloud yang ada di depannya, ia kagum dengan keberanian Cloud itu, memang pantas kalau dia adalah orang yang kuat setelah Zack. Gillie berjalan ke depan sehingga ia di sebelah Cloud, juga menatap Loz dengan tajam.

Loz tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang saja." Setelah itu ia juga memasang kuda-kuda, senjatanya juga mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya biru seperti listrik kecil. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

* * *

**Sepertinya chapter ini kebanyakan membahas tentang Yazoo. Saya minta maaf karena tidak memperbanyak Cloud dkk di chapter ini (dilempari readers). Tapi saya janji, chapter selanjutnya akan ada Cloud, Zack, dsb deh, Suer! Trus nanti kemungkinan ada fight scene di chap slanjutnya. Oh iya, kalo masih ada yang belum mengerti, tanyakan saja! Maaf klo author banyak salah. Oke, Ripiuw, ya :)**


End file.
